


Paul's Office Shenanigans

by intergalxtic



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: The daily shenanigans of a few CCRP Technical employees.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Paul's Office Shenanigans

_ Monday 12th October, 3:38pm _

**[Melissa]:** _Added Paul Matthews, Bill Woodward, Ted Spankofski, Charlotte to the chat_

 **[Melissa]:** _Renamed chat “CCRP Technical”_

**[Ted]:** What the fuck is this?

**[Paul]:** It’s a groupchat, Ted.

**[Ted]:** No shit, sherlock. I mean why?

**[Melissa]:** Mr Davidson said to create one to “boost morale” or something

**[Charlotte]:** I think it’s a good idea!

**[Ted]:** Of course you do Charlotte

**[Bill]:** Why are you on your phones? We are supposed to be working.

**[Ted]:** Says you

**[Bill]:** My phone was buzzing, I’m sorry I couldn’t ignore it.

**[Melissa]:** Try silent mode?

**[Paul]:** God knows I’ll need it.

**[Charlotte]:** Me too.

**[Bill]:** Okay, let’s just get back to work.

_ Tuesday 3:34 am _

**[Ted]:** Should I call in sick tomorrow?

**[Paul]:** Go to sleep

**[Charlotte]:** Go to sleep

**[Melissa]:** Go to sleep

  
  


_Wednesday_ _5:54 pm_

**[Ted]:** Is everyone still on for drinks tomorrow?

**[Paul]:** No one has said otherwise.

**[Melissa]:** are we finally gonna meet that emma?

**[Paul]:** What? Why?

**[Melissa]:** you talk about her all the time, Paul

**[Ted]:** The latte hottay?

**[Paul]:** Please stop calling her that. And I’ll ask her.

**[Charlotte]:** Yay!

**[Paul]:** That’s not a yes, you know.

**[Melissa]:** still a chance ;)

_ Thursday 4:43pm _

**[Melissa]:** Mr Davidson wants the reports on his desk by the end of the day!

_ Read by 4 people _

_ Thursday 11:37pm _

**[Bill]:** So Emma was nice!

**[Ted]:** What?! She called me a creep at like five times

[ **Paul]:** That’s because you were being one, Ted.

**[Paul]:** Seriously, hitting on her?

**[Ted]:** You “haven’t put a label on it yet”

**[Paul]:** We are still intimate.

**[Bill]:** Yeah, that wasn’t nice, Ted.

**[Ted]:** You guys are no fun

**[Melissa]:** No, we just have a life

**[Charlotte]:** Melissa!

**[Ted]:** Rude

_ Friday 5:37pm _

**[Bill]:** I’ve got Alice again next week, where should I take her?

**[Paul]:** I wouldn’t take her to that new movie. It’s awful.

**[Ted]:** That santa one? How do you know?

**[Paul]:** Emma wanted to watch it as a joke.

**[Paul]:** I regret saying yes.

**[Bill]:** Well I have to do something.

**[Melissa]:** i saw it too

[ **Melissa]:** do literally anything else

**[Ted]:** Now I feel like I should see it

**[Paul]:** No you don’t.

**[Melissa]:** I think there is a musical showing in Starlight?

**[Bill]:** Which one? Alice would love that!

**[Melissa]:** The Trail to Oregon? Apparently it’s very funny

**[Bill]:** Great!

_ Saturday 10:23pm _

**[Ted]:** Hi ypu guys arw my bwst friends

**[Charlotte]:** Are you drunk?

**[Ted]:** No everythings just blurry

**[Charlotte]:** Okay then.

_ Sunday 6:47 pm _

**[Paul]:** Got any suggestions for a date night?

**[Ted]:** Are you planning on getting laid?

_ Ted Spankofski was removed my Melissa _

_ Ted Spankofski was added by Melissa _

**[Melissa]:** Three strikes and you’re out buddy

**[Ted]:** Wow. You guys suck.

**[Paul]:** Yeah, we’re the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.
> 
> feel free to follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> thank you :D
> 
> PS. the trail to oregon was a direct reference to what nick lang said in the NMT talkback. hell yeah.


End file.
